Marksman Adept
The marksman adept is the ranged equivalent of the swordsage. Where swordsages use their knowledge of the Sublime Way to achieve mastery with melee weapons, the marksman adept focuses on ranged combat. By diligent study and contemplation, marksman adepts are able to perform unsurpassed feats of destruction and accuracy at range. Some concentrate on focusing all their power into one devastating, unstoppable shot; others launch storms of arrows on the battlefield to mow down hapless foes. Marksman adepts are more than just sharpshooters, just as swordsages and warblades are more than just swordsmen. Martial skill is a necessary part of being a marksman adept, but by itself, it is not sufficient; it is the approach to archery, being more than just a means to kill people, that separates the adept from mundane warriors. Marksman adepts and swordsages are thus akin in this philosophical approach to the arts of combat, but they differ in more practical aspects. Where swordsages seek enlightenment in the heated press of battle, marksman adepts take a more detached view, both literally and figuratively. To strike from beyond the reach of the enemy is not cowardice, or pragmatism, but simply another path to the same destination. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Class Statistics Hit Die: d8. Class Skills: Balance, Climb, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Heal, Hide, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (local), Knowledge (nature), Listen, Martial Lore, Move Silently, Profession, Sense Motive, Spot, Swim, Tumble. Skill Points/Level: 4 + Int modifier (x4 at 1st level). Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 3d6 x 10 (105 gp) Level BAB Fort Save Ref Save Will Save Special Maneuvers Known Maneuvers Readied Stances 1 +0 +0 +2 +2 Point Blank Shot, ranged aptitude, focused mind 5 4 1 2 +1 +0 +3 +3 Intuitive archery 6 4 1 3 +2 +1 +3 +3 7 5 1 4 +3 +1 +4 +4 Bonus feat 8 5 1 5 +3 +1 +4 +4 9 6 2 6 +4 +2 +5 +5 Agile shot 10 6 2 7 +5 +2 +5 +5 11 6 2 8 +6 +2 +6 +6 Evasion 12 7 3 9 +6 +3 +6 +6 13 7 3 10 +7 +3 +7 +7 Bonus feat 14 8 3 11 +8 +3 +7 +7 15 8 4 12 +9 +4 +8 +8 Focused body 16 8 4 13 +9 +4 +8 +8 17 9 4 14 +10 +4 +9 +9 Improved agile shot 18 9 4 15 +11 +5 +9 +9 19 10 5 16 +12 +5 +10 +10 Bonus feat 20 10 5 17 +12 +5 +10 +10 21 10 5 18 +13 +6 +11 +11 Improved evasion 22 11 5 19 +14 +6 +11 +11 23 11 5 20 +15 +6 +12 +12 Supreme agile shot, focused spirit 24 12 5 Class Abilities The following are the class abilities of the marksman adept. All are extraordinary abilities unless otherwise noted. Weapon and armour proficiency The marksman adept is proficient with all simple weapons, all light martial weapons, and all simple and martial ranged weapons. She is proficient with light armour and shields. Ranged Aptitude The marksman adept can use her levels in this class instead of her base attack bonus for the purpose of qualifying for feats, prestige classes, or other abilities that are primarily to do with ranged weapon mastery. At a minimum, this includes any feat with the word "shot" in its name, and Weapon Focus and Improved Critical with a ranged weapon. Other feats, prestige classes and effects can be added at the DM's discretion. Only her marksman adept levels count for ranged aptitude, not her levels in any other class. For example, an 11th level marksman adept qualifies for Improved Precise Shot, although her base attack bonus (+8) would not normally meet the BAB +11 prerequisite for the feat. However, a 4th level fighter/7th level marksman adept would not qualify, because neither her base attack bonus (+9) nor her marksman adept levels (7) meet the prerequisite. Stances and Maneuvers The marksman adept can choose stances and maneuvers from the Celestial Rain and Diamond Arrow disciplines. She gains the listed stances and maneuvers known, and maneuvers readied per encounter. She can refresh her maneuvers by taking a full-round action. Focused Mind: The marksman adept gains a +1 insight bonus to ranged attack rolls, and a +4 insight bonus to confirm ranged critical threats, while in a Celestial Rain or Diamond Arrow stance. Intuitive Archery: At 2nd level, the marksman adept gains a bonus to ranged attack and damage rolls equal to half her levels in this class. This bonus cannot exceed her Wisdom bonus. For example, a 7th level marksman adept with 18 Wisdom gains a +3 bonus to ranged attack and damage rolls. When she reaches 8th level, her bonus increases to +4. When she reaches 10th level, it remains at +4, unless her Wisdom has increased to 20 by then. Bonus Feats: The marksman adept gains Point Blank Shot as a bonus feat at 1st level, if she does not have it already. She gains an additional bonus feat at 4th, 10th and 16th levels. She must meet the usual prerequisites for these feats, allowing for her ranged aptitude. She can choose her bonus feats from the following: Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Shot on the Run, Manyshot, Mounted Archery, Improved Precise Shot, Far Shot, Iron Will, Great Fortitude, Lightning Reflexes. Agile Shot: At 6th level, the marksman adept gains the ability to make a Diamond Arrow or Celestial Rain strike as a standard action instead of a full-round action. If she does this, she takes a -4 penalty to all her attacks until the start of her next turn. (This ability does not affect those strikes that can already be made as standard actions.) Evasion: At 8th level, the marksman adept gains evasion. If she makes a successful Reflex save against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. She can only use this ability when wearing light or no armour. Focused Body: At 12th level, the marksman adept gains a +2 bonus to AC and saving throws when in a Celestial Rain or Diamond Arrow stance. Improved Agile Shot: At 14th level, if the marksman adept makes a Diamond Arow or Celestial Rain strike as a standard action instead of a full-round action, she only takes a -2 instead of a -4 penalty to attacks. Improved Evasion: At 18th level, the marksman adept gains improved evasion. She still takes no damage on a successful Reflex save against an attack, and even if she fails the save, she only takes half damage from the attack. Focused Spirit: At 20th level, the marksman adept gains the ability to recover instantly a maneuver that she had used previously in the encounter, making it again available for use. This does not require an action. The marksman adept can use this ability once per encounter, and she cannot use the same maneuver twice in a round. Supreme Agile Shot: At 20th level, the marksman adept can make a Diamond Arrow or Celestial Rain strike as a standard action without taking a penalty to attacks. Furthermore, she can also make a full attack as a standard action instead of a full-round action; if she does this, all her attacks must be ranged attacks, and she takes a -2 penalty to her attack rolls until the start of her next turn. Category:Marksman adepts Category:Classes